dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Baldi vs Springtrap
Baldi vs Springtrap is a What If Death Battle X by The Saints Jigglypuff. It's features Baldi from Baldi Basics in Educations and Learning vs Springtrap from the Five Nights at Freddy's franchises. Description Baldi Basics vs FNAF? Two Antagonists of Two Indie Games with a bad habit of stalking over to the player for a grouling punishment. Which one will be crafty enough to survive this night. Will the Teacher punish the mad bunny with his ruler or will the murderer in the rabbit suit claim another victim. Who will win? Intro (Cue Brandon Yates - HeartShifter) Ringmaster appears and walk up the stage, Grabbing the microphone from the ceiling. Ringmaster: Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to my arena, where there's NO RULES, NO RESEARCH, ONLY BLOODSHED! I am Ringmaster, your announcer, your host extraordinaire for this extravaganza. And let me welcome you, to THE EXHIBITION!!! Ringmaster: Today we got two horror games antagonist who love going through long halls and creeply stalking their prey like a predator. In this corner, We have the teacher with the ruler, The math-a-holic, The person you don't want to fail a test infront of, Give it up for Teacher of the Month, BALDI! And in this corner, We got the forgotten scrap metal of dark secret, The burnt corpse that walk with the lust to kill, He was once known and still is known as a killer, Give it up for SPRINGTRAP! Quick Summery Ringmaster: Let get this creepy fight going with a quick lookback. Both are known stalker in their own game, But both different in their own way. Baldi seem like your normal low-budget teacher but the moment you get a single math answer wrong, He get really angry to down right murderous, One way to lose a job if you didn't own the school. He gain a crazy amount of speed the more angry he become and while he can be pushed back, He cannot be stop once he catch his opponent off guards, Even more with other people by Baldi side like a principle who teleport you to detention, A loud giant broom stick and a little girl so annoying to play jumprope with that she cause more death then any other character. Springtrap is completely different thou. Coming from the mind of the murderous Purple Guy, as well the corpse as well, Springtrap hold lots of crafty tricks to lay his opponent off their guards. He can climb through tight places, move so quickly from one place to another, And even able to summon spiritual nightmares known as Phantoms used to scare the living pants of anyone who glace at them for a brief second. But will it be enough to bring down the teacher high IQ? Only one way to find out in THE EXHIBITION!!! FIGHT! (At Baldi's School at Night) (Cue Nights at Freddy's 3 - Ambience) Springtrap search around the class room, seeing mostly empty room. He come across a room that have a notepad. As Springtrap grab the notepad, The You Can Think Pad appear infront of Springtrap with Baldi speaking through it. Baldi*Speaker*: Great, Now it time for everyone favorite subject, Math. Springtrap glance at the camera before dropping the pad and stomping on it, Leaving through the hall until he come across the sudden sound of a smack of a ruler. As the light show he was being followed. (Cue Baldi's Basic Fanmade Song - Every Door by CG5) Baldi: I hear you don't like Math? That against the rule. Springtrap turn to Baldi. Springtrap: What rule? Baldi: The Rule of my School. FIGHT! Baldi violently teleporting at Springtrap as Springtrap quickly invade to seek a weapon. Baldi: You cannot run away. Springtrap continue to seek a weapon as he notice 1st Prize and Sweep at each end of the hall. Gotta Sweep: GOTTA SWEEP SWEEP SWEEP! 1st Prize: Ready or not Here I come. Springtrap jump into a nearby vent as both Sweep and Prize crash into each other as Springtrap begin crawling. Springtrap: I need more time. Take this teacher. Springtrap fill the room with a grimful aura as the Phantom begin to appear. Phantom Foxy try to jump and scare Baldi off his guard but get grabbed and killed off screen as his screech is heard. Springtrap land through the School Faculty room. Springtrap: Where can I use a weapon here. Principle of Things: No Entering School Faculty in the Hall! Springtrap send out Phantom Freddy to block off the Principle as they both teleport away, Leaving Springtrap to break the Faculty door down as Baldi manage to spot Springtrap, Charging at Springtrap and try to slash him with his ruler, With Springtrap dodging quickly before kicking Baldi backward. Springtrap sprint away to continue finding his weapon, Getting blocked by It's A Bully. It's A Bully: I'll take that, It's mine no... The Bully take Springtrap mask as Springtrap scream in pain as the Bully is horrified by the look of the unmasked murderer before Springtrap grab the Bully, Breaking his neck and grabbing his mask to place it on his face. Springtrap: Your army is useless against mine. Springtrap send out Phantom Chica at Baldi, Who quick enough to slash through her. This make Springtrap believe Baldi got some strong hearing as he use Phantom Mangle in the Faculty room to distract Baldi with her loud screeching noise. Baldi do try to go after Phantom Mangle as Springtrap finally found something useful, An Emergency Fireax on the wall. As Baldi finish off Phantom Mangle, Springtrap slam his ax at Baldi as Baldi try to block off with his ruler, Clashing until Baldi grab Springtrap by his neck. Baldi: Time to learn some cold brutal punishment. Should've GET OUT WHILE YOU STILL CAN While you had the chance. AHAHAHAHA Springtrap: You cannot win and You will not escape my rage. Springtrap make Phantom Puppet appear infront of Baldi, Blocking Baldi view as Baldi back up, trying to swing rapidly at nothing as Springtrap slam his ax at Baldi head, Impaling his skull as Baldi get on his knees. Springtrap: You should've never come across me while you also had the chance. Springtrap slash his ax off Baldi head as Baldi fall to the ground, With the camera panning out to show Phantom BB was trapped doing Jumprope with Playtime. Playtime: OOPS, YOU MESSED UP! *As Screen goes Black* LET TRY AGAIN! K.O! Conclusion (Cue FNAF3 Fanmade Song - It's Time to Die by DAGames) Baldi - 45.45% Springtrap - 54.55% Victory goes to...SPRINGTRAP Trivia/Poll *This is the 11th DBX match from The Saints Jigglypuff *This is gladly being worked on in October, Just right before Halloween. *Unfortunately when Baldi speak, It not in Comic Sans. Do you agree with the result of Baldi vs Springtrap? Yes No No but I enjoyed the battle. Who are you rooting for? Baldi Springtrap Both None Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:The Saints Jigglypuff Category:'Horror' themed DBX Fights Category:Indie themed DBX Fights Category:Villains only themed DBX fights Category:Antagonist Vs Antagonist Category:Stealth themed DBX Fights Category:'Baldi Basics vs FNAF' Themed DBX Category:DBXs with Music Category:Male Vs Male Category:'One vs Team' themed DBX Fights Category:'Psychopath' themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights